


Forbidden

by book_luv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_luv/pseuds/book_luv
Summary: Sam can't help but be in love with his older brother.Dean can't help but be in love with his little brother.But both are to stupid to notice, to dumb to realize the other's feelings.





	Forbidden

For Sam, it started out simply. When he was 13 he began to notice the fact that he was looking at boys a lot longer than he was looking at girls, imagining touching hard muscle as opposed to soft curves.

By 14, he began to notice that the boy he stared at the most was his big brother Dean. Dean, who had a habit of walking around the motel room they shared in nothing but his boxes. Who would come out of the shower dripping and covered in nothing but a towel. Sam had to run to take his own showers in those instances, to hide his growing erection and to deal with it once he was under the spray.

By 15, Sam was spending every jerk-off session thinking of his brother, imagining Dean's hand instead of his own around his dick.

By 16, Sam was open about the fact that he liked boys, and anytime he brought one around the motel he crossed his fingers and hoped that neither his date nor his brother realized that the boy he brought back shared some resemblance to Dean. 

***

Dean had always been what he liked to call a raging bisexual. The bisexual part was easy. He liked cock as much as he liked pussy. Simple and easy to explain. If anyone asked about the raging part. he would simply say that it was because he was always angry. That was true, yes, but he was always angry about his feelings. 

His feelings for his little brother. 

His 16 year-old brother. 

All he wanted to do was touch, taste, love him. But that was wrong, oh so fucking wrong. So Dean was raging. 

He would watch Sam bring home different boys in each town they stopped in, and he would have to sit there and wonder how long it would take for them to leave so he could go out and find a boy to fuck who looked like Sammy. 

It never registered to Dean that all the boys that Sam brought looked like Dean himself. Never registered that Sam might feel the same about him. Because who in their right mind would want to fuck their older brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
